mocbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Toa Istren
"The great beings created toa as hero. The toa of Tarat nui are hero. I am not. I was not created by the great beings. I am created by the void. The void that meant nothing. It needed something. It was me." -Istren, talking to Makuta Komaka while Battle of the prophecy and the giant Toa Istren is a male toa of destruction, which have a great strength, and is able to blast energy wave that can damage near objects. Even though the energy wave was strong enough to destroy protosteel by one blast, Istren failed to control his destruction energy strong enough to break protosteel. The Canos axe, which is his Toa tool, worked as a blaster of his energy wave, The energy wave was weakened if it was blasted by the Canos axe, but would reach further than blasting by hand. Later, Istren was able to control his power to make the energy wave silent and hard to sense(which would only work to rahi), but weaker than blasting it normally. After training himself for a long time, Istren joins Toa tarat, and cooperate with the 3 toa. Early life Toa Istren first landed on Tarat nui, amnesic about a fact that he is a toa. For twenty years after landing at Tarat nui, He thought that he was just a tall matoran, and acted like a matoran. Later, Laxetti finds his toa stone and brings to Istren. Then, when Istren touched the stone, he found himself with his toa tool, his kanohi with power, and his memory about his objective. Soon, he starts to train himself to find his elemental power and his kanohi mask's power. when he first started to handle his power, He thought it was stone, due to his body color. Later, when he meet the Toa Tarat, He finds out that he was the toa of destruction from the Tarat prophecy. He then start to control his power, learning about his kanohi Tryna , Later, when toa Tarat face their biggest enemy-Makuta Komaka , he use Tryna to control the dead body of a giant drone , which layed cold, dead there for a hundred years. Then, after the fight, Istren became an official member of Toa Tarat. Abilities and traits and stats Abilities Toa Istren was able to blast energy waves that can destroy various objects, but not protosteel. Istren could control the wave to change the directions or to stop it at certain times. When fired by Canos axe, it was weaker, but would reach further than by hands. Also, he could control dead body of an object, by his kanohi Tryna. Masks and tools Toa Istren wields Canos axe, which is powerful but heavy. Its wedge was made out of protosteel. He also used Tryna, kanohi of Reanimation. Personality Toa Istren is active and creative. Even in the harsh times, he would try to cheer up his teemmates. Also, he would not open his mind to any strangers until other toa teammates does.